


Tipsy

by CrowsandCooks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Pointless fluff, Possessive Behavior, dramatic people being dramatic, is there a point?, nope - Freeform, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsandCooks/pseuds/CrowsandCooks
Summary: A fluffy moment between a very tipsy Kiba and a kinda tipsy Itachi





	

**Author's Note:**

> I, myself, was tipsy af when I wrote this. 
> 
> But the rewrite was sober.

Itachi kissed Kiba with a soft peck on the lips and a strong grip on the hips.

Itachi could love sweetly. He could love nicely. But he could never love healthily. Itachi loved like a selfish man, like a miser. He could not share the things he loved. And oh gods, how he loved Kiba.

He pulled Kiba closer and licked the younger man’s lips. “Your heart is mine” Itachi told him, voice soft and needy. “Everything that makes you is mine”

Kiba laughed, face flushed from alcohol and voice high from nerves. “Quid pro quo” Kiba replied. For though Uchiha loved unhealthily, Inuzukas loved possessively. They would slaughter before sharing. It was in their nature.

He leaned forward, enjoying the feeling of Itachi’s skin against his. “Pretentious” Kiba muttered, loving Itachi was like loving the darkest part of the abyss, beautiful but unsettling. “Merciless” He smiled, “Soft hearted”. He captured Itachi’s lips with his own. “I love you”

“Everything that makes me is yours” Kiba whispered. “Quid pro quo”. Itachi rubbed his cheek against his. His hands are under his shirt, touching Kiba’s skin, slow and deliberate sending shivers down his spine.

“And if I decline?” Itachi hummed as if he did not know the sharpness of the fangs in the mouth on his skin. Kiba chuckled and pressed his body closer to the other man.

“I will let you go” he lied. “And wish you both well”

Itachi laughed in reply. Kiba lifted his head up, mouth parted slightly and inviting. Itachi met him, a slow dance of lips and tongue with the soft touches on his skin making Kiba’s senses overload.

“Liar, liar” Itachi chanted against his lips. “You would kill me first, wouldn’t you?”

Kiba kissed him instead. Nails dug into Itachi’s flesh, marking and scarring, promising and declaring what words were in capable of.

Others tried. They tried so hard to mean something to Itachi. They tried to be loved, to be tolerated in some dim hope of conquering this cold cruel demon. They failed, of course, and for that they were fortunate. But Kiba was not. 

To be loved by an Uchiha was a curse. A curse that would swallow and consume the weak. But Kiba was not weak.

“I belong to you then” Itachi smirked. “And the world survives another day.

Kiba laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much fics I need to address 
> 
> ヽ(´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> *throws self down the well*


End file.
